Footsteps of a Silver Rose
by Theif of the Sand
Summary: But as Kristopher is Nikolas’ mirror in image,” too soft for the Sarah to hear he added, “is he also a mirror in his love?” Nicklas x Sarah, slight:A x R,J x T. Has the forbidden fruit that the killer always wanted come?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charecters created by, _Amelia Atwater-rhodes_**

**note: Also contains the pairings**: Jaguar x Turquoise, Aubrey x Rishka, slight Aubrey x Jessica

-----------------------------

**_Footsteps of a Silver Rose_**

by: _Theif of the Sand_

-----------------------------

Was this the right decision his brother had made? Nikolas couldn't help but scan the female that had at first hated his kind, she was one of the highest in her line. Her sleek blonde hair was almost a becon in the pale moonlight, her onyx like eyes that reflected the color and shade of the light at almost every pinpoint he knew.

But Nikolas could feel something familiar about her it was as though he had met her before, whenever he looked upon her face. His aristocratic appearance tightened and strained, but of course for being _Nikolas_ his composure staid like a wall. Besides, unlike his brother who saw the world in shades of gray, his only colors were black and white.

Elegance. Was one of the prescribed words that he had learned when he turned into he is now, his slight southern accent was still audible. And it was a pleasure that he was **honored, **with.

His cat-like grace allowed him to jump to one place to another, without a wrinkle or tear in his clothes. He enjoyed living the way he was.

He guarded his brother and sister's life, with the up most care. And with every time he had saved there lives they in turn had repaid him back, and now his twin brother, Kristopher.

They were twins to no doubt, there appearances were identical, all-though they were sometime referred as a mirror. They had in truth been shattered.

Nikolas wore his common black pants and jacket. Where his shoulders were began his long line of weapons and all the way down to the small trick blades, that would fling out if someone got to close to him, or if he just wanted to provoke some fresh-vampire.

Either way the twins were very different from each other. Nikolas could play the part of a fallen angel, while Kristopher played the part of a human. Nikolas could give a yes or no while his brother could support both sides of the argument.

Currently his sister Nissa who had helped the predicament of Sarah Vida the love of his brother, tapped him on the shoulder releasing him out of his train of thought.

He looked at her sister, curious to know why she would need _him._ She pointed to the stairway and saw a familiar looking person accompanying with his brother.

Her hair was let loose, and her eyes were not the human shade that they were originally, when she had been "alive", in Dominique's eyes: her mother.

She wore a black dress, sleeveless to show off her scars that's design was ivory. The name carved in her skin was Nikolas., his name. His words. His protection.

The black glossy dress hugged her curved and went a couple inches past her knees, there were slits at the side of her dress for more movement. It wasn't as if she was going to Kendra's circuit today, it was just the fact that they were going to _Silver's _circuit. A chain of bashes that usually ended in a death by the vampire population count.

Mainly because, Aubrey, Riska, and Siete's daughter: Jesicca were a part of the Silver's line. And the yearn to fight boiled in there blood like the alcohol that the humans drank when they had nothing to insulate them, toxins slipping into there throats created brief sensations.

And there was nothing more sensational then seeing a _goddess_ in the form of this female. His mouth was slightly a gape and his brother quickly followed in his example only bigger.

And when Nissa saw the twin's appearance's a smile spread across her face. Directed towards Sarah she spoke, "Well _Vida,_ it seems you picked out the right outfit, because it looks like the boys agrre?" Nissa's arms were crossed and she looked at Kristopher's and more importantly Nickolas's. She thought she could see a small indication of a blush. "Don't you _Nikolas?_"

Realizing that it was his turn to speak he responded in a smooth voice betraying no emotion, "Yea, but don't you think we should leave now?" He added.

Sarah nodded in agreement and the boys could feel her power fluctuate when they had to touch each others body to do the tele-portation sequence.

They arrived at the loud party with grace, the felling in Sarah's stomach dissipated when she returned to the ground. She noticed a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her.

And almost a quick a they left Nikolas disappeared within the crowd, searching for a place where he may sit down, and have a drink.

He searched the room and found one of his blood-bonded humans, he appeared by a blonde female's side and flashed his teeth almost seductively.

"Oh, how could I have missed you in the shadowed haven?" He asked the girl, who's name was Rosa. He offered his hand to her in an older style of manners, he flashed her another melting smile; he kissed the back of her hand.

The lights that flashed around the room hid the majority of his body fitting like a mask. A mask that he only let down for those dear to himself.

**Sister, I'm not much a poet, but a criminal  
And you never had a chance  
Love it, or leave it, you can't understand  
A pretty face, but you do so carry on,  
and on,  
and on **

The crowd was full of high society vampires, some included his own line and the New Midnight ruler.

He looked over to the other vampire, his skin was tan and his hair was like the icy gaze of a vampire. Onyx, beautiful, and deadly. He looked at the man, he wore a change of clothes, he wasn't wearing a suit like Nikolas had expected him to, instead he wore a black dress shirt, the designs were very thin white thins going vertically up and down. He gaze traveled to the black pair of jeans, he also noted the man wore a style that his brother wore while they attended high school as humans.

_Converse, black Chuck Taylor's. _He smiled a luscious grin at the powerful man and appeared at his side, grabbing his attention. "How long has it been Jaguar?" He looked down at the sitting male, he had a female with dark hair sitting in his lap.

Nikolas looked towards the female and kept his composure when he _felt_ that she wasn't a vampire, she was a warm blooded human. And he could tell that she had a strong aura around her, flickering when he carried his view back to Jaguar.

Nikolas sat down on a bar stool next to the assumed couple. He placed a hand on his chin and teased, "So is this the lucky lady?" His eyes twinkled, when he looked at Jaguar rubbing his chin thoughtfully. _-So is she?-_

_-Yes. Can't you tell?-_ Jaguar answered as he continued his silent conversation with the murderer of Elizabeth Vida. He raised an eyebrow at the younger man, and wrapped his arms around the female. -_Her name is Turquoise. And she is mine.- _Thoughts coming clear in a defiant voice, his eyes mimicked Nikolas's as he drew the distracted female's face towards his.

Jaguar pressed his lips to hers revealing his _weakness_ as the vampire society called the action. Jaguar could feel his lips curl into a smile, when the ebony haired female reacted towards his benefit. She moved her hands to the back of his neck and began to trace cryptic designs. His cold and still blood began to boil when he felt the heartbeat of his love.

_-Jaguar?-_

_-Too busy. Go away._

_-We have company.-_

Nikolas looked down at Jaguar, and directed his hand to a fledgling of Silver. His eyes found the man that killed the famous tiger Tora, Rishka's only fault. His eyes narrowed at the sight, of the infamous Aubrey. Aubrey, the one who had been reluctant to kill Ash Night- Jessica Siete's daughter, when she had been exposing vampires to the human world.

Nikolas turned in his chair when he saw the distant male come towards him, im-particular. With a silent greeting- a nod -, sitting down making himself comfortable.

The Ravena noted that he was without his head over heels friend, Jessica. He inquired suspicion arising, -_Where is Jessica?-_ Nikolas intruded the bitter thought shown with great magnitude.

_-Feeding.-_

Two females approached the men and Jaguar lifted his eyebrows when Turquoise the former Bruja hunter dragged him onto the dance floor, mingling with the other dancers.

Another figure which black dress he noted came up to him her eyes shadowing his own. She placed a hand on his hand and he lips moved with a attracting way, "Dance with me?"

Nikolas eyes grew wide when she attempted to pull him onto the floor. At one moment he looked around the club for his brother Kristopher- who he could feel was no where in sight. _I guess one dance would be alright._ His gaze traveled to her shoulder and down her arm, he rebuked the offer when he saw the markings that he had made, when she was still a witch. _No._

"No." He took his hand out of her grip with ease, he did not meet her gaze when the blonde attempted to propose the offer to him again.

In the background Aubrey's eyes were glistening with amusement, he crossed his welltoned muscles; leaning back in his chair. He watched Nikolas's attempts to decline and saw a slight emotion in his face. Then he began to put the pieces together, a small smirk that had been shown on his face for a duration of a period grew. _It's like Rishaka and I all over again._

**I wouldn't front the scene if you paid me  
I'm just the way that the doctor made me, on,  
and on,  
and on,  
and on  
Love is the red of the rose on your coffin door  
What's life like, bleeding on the floor,  
the floor,  
the floor **

Aubrey continued to smile even when the inviting vampire Sarah Vida sat on a chair, unhappy about Nikolas's decision. He uncrossed his arms and shoved them in his pant's pockets. He stood up and played with the stronger vampire.

"So..._Sarah Vida,_" Aubrey looked at her managing a silent conversion before he began vocally again, "I heard about **you**." He sat down in a chair next to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Moving her onyx eyes to his entrancing in almost every second, with a hint of mischief the male continued.

"A witch who had defied all rules, titles, and _species_ for the one she loves and truly desires." He flickered his eyes over to Nickolas and then back to Sarah, he moved his hand from her shoulder down her arm, tracing the inflicted scars. He wrote the letters of Nikolas' name by tracing the cuts with his fingertips-the only thing keeping her from reacting was her strict Vida control.

"She is eventually changed by the two terrible twins, a mirror on there part; and she betrays her heritage." He let the facts roll off of his tongue, he could feel Nikolas's eyes drill in his back. He inwardly sneered his plan unfolding, "Since the boy _Kristopher _loved her he gave his blood to her satisfying her lust. But as Kristopher is Nikolas's mirror in image," too soft for the Sarah to hear he added, "_is he also a mirror in his love?_"

Nikolas's eyes narrowed once again he stood up avoiding the two vampire's eyes. He watched Jaguar dance sensually against his _life _bond. He shook his head as pictures in his mind began to conjure him and Sarah dancing in similarity, He sighed at the fantasy. _Sarah...Vida..._ The sensation of her name was like a numbing force to his pain, he was he drug.

Highly intoxicating and captivating.

He breathed in her aroma, the scent of Lily's flooded his nostrils. He could feel his eyes dilating at the scent.

Aubrey scrutinized his every movement.

**You'll never make me leave  
I wear this on my sleeve  
Give me a reason to believe **

Becoming impatient with his lack of moves, Aubrey entered the vampire's head: for the three's benefit. -_What are you waiting for? Go dance with her.-_

_-No.- _Nikolas rebuked, attempting to end this conversation as sentence three.

-_Why?- _Aubrey thought simply asking more than a thousand words. He might have not known Nikolas for a long time but he could sure feel the guy needed a push into the situation. And Aubrey _always_ got what he wanted.

-_...Because she loves Kristopher, my brother.-_

_-Love? Now who here brought up the topic of love?-_ He smirked at Nickolas and pretended to be an innocent schoolboy, with the look he wore he looked almost funny. He goaded the Raviena on, -_So who did? Hmm...?-_

Nikolas shot him a glare, –_I didn't say that!-_ He defended himself, -_And even if I did I only love her as a friend.-_ He crossed his arms and watched Sarah stroll onto the dance floor, the style on the dress doing greatness for her curves.

-_Well if you didn't say that, who are you looking at like a puppy **now**?_- He pointed out. And with no response from Nikolas he felt he had won. _-Now go make her happy and dance with her.-_ He told Nikolas in almost a brotherly like tone.

Reluctantly he settled to the order, but really he was cheering at himself. Nikolas now preoccupied himself with searching for his poison.

He found her own the dance floor and wrapped an arm around her waist, and gripped her left hand.

She looked up at him surprised that she stopped him but never less pleased with his actions. Her eyes widened then she let down a part of her resolve, offering a small smile as they danced to a sad tune.

And the worse part was is the fact that his sister used to sing this song to him when he was an enfant, to help him go to sleep. After all just like the rain, the music was numbing.

He released a hand on her to twirl her around, and at another part to dip her with his arms holding her up.

She was his poison. His toxin. _His_ silver rose.

And Kristopher his family was the only one that stood in the way of his prise, history seemed to repeat itself gradually. And to the twins the time had come soon. To the boys first love they had been pitted against one another, and now here they were again. And Sarah even had her, _hair._

And if someone wanted this, they would have to fight him for her. They would began a chase shooting at him aimlessly and be firing at him, shots nearly missing. He dared them with a glance around the room.

Aubrey smiled at his accomplishment, he rested his hands behind his head and propped his feet on the table. _Now where was... he?_

**_Chorus_  
So give me all your poison  
And give me all your pills  
And give me all your hopeless hearts  
And make me ill  
You're running after something  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want  
Then fire at will **

Slowly and unsure Aubrey turned around to reveal a very familiar person. And from to that exact moment to the time he offered her to become one of them- he loved her.

A hand was on his shoulder, and his eyes connected to the owner. His mouth was slightly a gape at the situation.

One thing he didn't know why was the problem about the image of a tiger in his head. The person bent down to his ear level and without eye contact whispered important details in those figurative words, " I'll give you may trust, but in the end it doesn't really matter.

A hand ran through his ebony hair and responded by twirling around the strand of tiger hair, _Rishka?_

**Preach all you want but who's gonna save me?  
I keep a gun on the book you gave me, hallelujah, lock and load  
Black is the kiss, the touch of the serpent son  
It ain't the mark or the scar that makes you one,  
and one,  
and one,  
and one **

"Well, look what the ash brought with them." She said referring to Jessica, the author known as, **Ash Night.** She walked over to the front of his body, and sat herself comfortably on the chair at the bar.

Silence stood between them as they reminaced on older memeories. When Rachel, had beaten him in the bar; revenge for killing her beloved tiger, Tora. At that time there was nothing that separated fury from them, the two fledgeling's had battled off _almost _to death.

He begged. Aubrey the feared vampire had begged for his life, in the hopes of clutching to the power within his veins. She had drank his blood hungrily, the thirst similar to the human's craving for water in the hot deserts of the earth.

And now the female clothed in black pants, and a dark shirt had complete power of him. She could read his movements, mind, and slightly his motives.

Yet in a way his _motives_ were the only thing that was blurry to her view, he could feel his lips curl upward. He glanced to his old enemy. Tracing her body carefully with only one with the demonic view could.

_Only his motives._

**You'll never make me leave  
I wear this on my sleeve  
Give me a reason to believe **

Rishka felt a tap on her shoulder, her eyebrows furrowed in frustration when she relixed who the ebony haired youth was. **Aubrey.** She turned to face him, she was in no mood for him to "play" tonight, the last time she was in the same place with Aubrey proved the circumstances. She glared at him and saw him trace the scar that he had received.

Never the less Aubrey left his previous seat, and sat himself beside's the female. Her tiger like hair entrancing him. He looked at her solemn eyes, there was pain and sadness as he could recall. And it didn't look like _he _was the problem, so he pressed showing an uncharectistc kindness.

"What's the matter, _Rachel?_" He played down her old human name before she was changed, removed from the scarring world.

She had no response to the tease, her body seemed cold-colder than any leech's should be. Her aura showed no anger but at last the bittersweet emotion of sadness, the color could be described as a _silver. _She refused to say a word rebuking his offer - he was her enemy there was no doubt. But the word _enemy_ seemed slightly like the words, _mask_ or _deception_.

Her lack of response angered him and he pressed on, his voice firm. Aubrey was not known for his patience, and he wished he could smile at his enemy in pain. But the small whisper in his head wouldn't allow him the priveledge. "**_Rishka,_** what's wrong?" He placed a hand on her shoulder, turning his face to his. "Rachel?"

He lifted her chin up to his and his eyes glazed over with fury and worry when he saw her image.

Her eyes were red and puffy from tears and her face was too pale for her kind. She definetly hadn't feed in a long time, and from her eyes he could tell that a piece of her heart had been stepped upon.

"Who?" He said simply. Unable to muster anything out of his mouth.

Her lips figured a word meaning less to others but onto anything else she spoke, "_Jager."_

**_Chorus_  
So give me all your poison  
And give me all your pills  
And give me all your hopeless hearts  
And make me ill  
You're running after something  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want  
Then fire at will  
**

They couple hadn't stopped dancing. Her body seemed to blossom in his hold, his eyes grew wary when he noticed, something in her eyes.

The onyx orbs of Sarah sparkled with an unknown substance, but left Nikolas at the stage of wondering when wordless, she closed the space in between them.

She pressed her lips against his, testing careful as glass. This was her first love's brother. And she stood there before him, his a mirror image. Faults and pains esteemed.

She stepped away relizing her actions. She was his brother's heart, not Nikolas'. She escaped the room in hurried steps leaving a befuddled rose on the dance floor.

_What had she done?_

_-------------------------------------_

Sarah had locked herself in a room only to be heard by Nikolas' footsteps twenty minutes later, he had obviously thought about the situation. With a thread of his power he unlocked the door, where a blonde haired female clothed in the silken dark petals sat. '_A goddess she must be.'_

He sat on the bed gently causing a slight creak, she ignored him her back turned to his. She was a pale star at the night, her tresses of hair shadowed her face leaving him blind to the desired image.

Nikolas reached for her, she didn't expect the caress on her cheek. Delectly moving strands of hair out of her face, she mirrored the tigress female's own image.

His hair was tied into a horse-tail unlike the short trimming of his brother, he forced her to look at his face momentarily deciding if he should purge deep into her mind. "_Sarah."_

**You'll never make me leave  
I wear this on my sleeve  
You wanna follow something  
Give me a better cause to lead  
Just give me what I need  
Give me a reason to believe **

During the deep stare that the two vampires held something triggered in Nikolas, his desired fruit in his on hand. The knowledge of god and evil before his feet.

Without a trace of doubt and unknown thought breaching his mind, the strange warm feeling controlled his actions.

The first kiss was hers.

But the second was completely _his._ His lips were pressed against hers waiting for a reaction, and with a delight her arms wrapped around his neck pressing him harder onto her. With no thought to pull away, she fulled the thoughts in his mind by allowing his tongue to grace her bottom lip.

She opened her mouth wider, allowing him to cover the untouched territory. It explored her, rolling over her tongue, and fangs. Surprisingly to him they weren't sharp as if they were drawing blood from a victim, they were like the slight hum of a bird.

They broke the kiss reluctantly, they had know need for air- vampires didn't have to breath, but human habits aren't easily forgotten.

"Sarah." He becockoned looking at her face, her eyes seemed brighter traced with silver.

"Yes?"

"You are my silver rose."

_Chorus x2_  
So give me all your poison  
And give me all your pills  
And give me all your hopeless hearts  
And make me ill  
You're running after something  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want  
Then fire at will

And with the call came a repeat, Aubrey had wound a tiger into his arms and explored her hungrily restoring the fire that was his _Rachel_. Her tears were no longer red, her eyes no longer blind, and her mouth smothered by an attack... on the lips.

In a way the tears that she had cried led him to the only thing other than that. The tears she had shed were golden tears, and along with the quenched fire by his deepening kiss.

**He **was her _flame._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I do not own the song, 'Thank You For Venom,' My Chemical Romance does.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed this one-shot, I may write another chapter to this but only if I recieve enough reviews. (I hope I will get at-least one or two...)**

**I am grateful for the inspriration, that made me write this story. _Amelia Atwater-Rhodes,_ herself.**

**Check her website out: of the Sand**


End file.
